Love Hina
by lua-chan
Summary: Fic Yaoi. Com leves tendencias a loucura


LOVE HINA

CAPITULO 1 – Reencontro

O insistente bip do lap top tocava, enquanto Duo se remexia na cama, não queria levantar, estava muito desanimado. Desde que Heero foi mandado para uma missão ultra-secreta a mais ou menos um mês, o americano se encontrava muito abatido. Quatre e os demais tentavam anima-lo como podiam, mas Duo continuava desanimado, apesar de amar tanto o japonês ainda não tinha tido coragem de se declarar. Meio que se arrastando foi ver o que o velho maluco queria com ele, assim que terminou de ler a mensagem enviada por J, seus olhos ganharam um novo brilho, Duo saiu gritando feito um louco pela casa. Quatre, Trowa e Wufei em minutos se reuniram na sala onde o americano rodopiava, cantava e gritava em plena três da manhã.

- O que foi Duo? Porque esse escândalo todo? Você sabe que horas são, seu maluco?!- disse Wufei, muito mal-humorado por ter sido acordado pelo amigo naquela hora.

- Desculpa pessoal, é que não pude me conter de tanta felicidade. Vocês não sabem da maior... - seus olhos brilharam ainda mais intensamente - eu FUI ENVIADO PARA JUNTO DO HEERO!!!!- disse o americano gritando as últimas palavras enquanto pulava no sofá.

- Fico muito feliz por você Duo. Quando é que você vai partir?

- Acho que amanhã bem cedo, ainda não sei, Quatre. Eu quero chegar o mais rápido possível. Talvez eu vá agora mesmo!

- O que você vai fazer quando vê-lo novamente? – perguntou Trowa trazendo Duo de volta a realidade.

- Sinceramente eu ainda não sei, só sei que não posso mais ficar longe dele!

- Eu te desejo boa sorte, mas agora, por favor, pare com esse escândalo! Eu preciso descansar! – disse Wufei ainda mal-humorado, mas apesar de seu incômodo estava muito feliz por seu amigo.

As horas quase que voaram, mas para Duo elas se arrastavam e parecia que o dia nunca ia chegar. Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam a enorme e agora silenciosa casa, Duo não havia conseguido esperar por mais tempo, já havia se despedido de seus amigos e partido. A viagem havia sido cansativa, mas o americano não conseguia mais esperar, precisava ver Heero o mais rápido possível.

Duo parou de frente para um portão, seu coração começou a bater mais forte, logo estaria junto com Heero.

 Duo havia sido enviado para uma missão bem simples. Teria que se disfarçar como um estudante comum em uma escola e ajudar Heero a conseguir mais dados, sobre um grupo suspeito de traficar armas. Heero já havia conseguido desmascarar boa parte dos comparsas, mas ainda não havia conseguido nenhuma prova contra o líder da organização.

Assim que entrou no colégio Duo recebeu diversos olhares curiosos, muitos garotos e garotas o olhavam, mas uma garota em especial chamou sua atenção. Seus cabelos eram mais ou menos da altura do ombro. Ela usava uma faixa branca na cabeça, saia verde até um pouco acima do joelho, camisa social com mangas curtas, com pulôver por cima, sem mangas de uma cor bem clara e meias 3 / 4, sua franja era meio que desarrumada, seus olhos eram de um azul familiar, mas o que mais chamava atenção de Duo era o olhar da menina, ela parecia analisá-lo. Duo apenas deu um sorriso para todos e continuou seu caminho. Após uma conversa com o diretor sobre sua transferência, Duo foi levado para a sala de aula, assim que entrou na sala Duo percorreu com os grandes olhos violetas cada pedacinho da sala, na tentativa de encontrar Heero, mas sua tentativa havia sido em vão, não havia encontrado nem sombra do japonês, Duo ficou um pouco chateado, mas tentou não demonstrar e depois ele teria todo tempo do mundo para encontrar seu grande amor, só esse simples pensamento o fez dar um grande sorriso. O professor pediu para que ele se apresentasse. Duo o fez com grande empolgação e após se apresentar o professor pediu para que Duo se sentasse na penúltima cadeira, que para sua surpresa ficava na frente da garota misteriosa. Duo começou a andar um pouco que mecanicamente, os olhares frios e analisadores daquela garota o estavam deixando um pouco incomodado, assim que sentou, Duo soltou um suspiro e se virou para trás e disse:

- Oi! Meu nome é Duo e como você se chama?

A menina o olhou friamente e com uma voz um pouco grossa, mas ainda assim feminina, disse:

- Me chamo Hina.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Hina!

 - Igualmente!

Duo deu um grande sorriso, porém a menina continuou séria, Duo sorriu ainda mais, aquela menina parecia a versão feminina de Heero.

As aulas foram passando e Duo se sentia cada vez mais observado por Hina, não sabia o que fazer, até que recebeu um pequeno bilhete da menina pedindo para encontra-la no saída. Duo não havia encontrado Heero na escola inteira e já começava a entender as intenções da garota, provavelmente a menina havia se apaixonado por ele e agora queria pedi-lo em namoro. Duo estava muito chateado por não ter encontrado o amigo, mas teria que se esforçar um pouco e ir ao encontro daquela garota. Não poderia deixa-la esperando, deveria ser rápido e dispensa-la de uma forma que não a chateasse, mas como faria isso?  Nem mesmo ele sabia.

Ao chegar no local combinado, que era embaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira, Duo ficou encantando com a visão a sua frente, Hina era realmente muito bonita e perto daquelas flores, a cena ficava ainda mais perfeita, apesar de muito séria, a menina parecia ser muito delicada, o que a deixava ainda mais atraente, mas Duo só tinha olhos para seu japonês, não queria se aproveitar da pobre menina, fazendo com que ela alimentasse falsas esperanças quanto a ele. Em passos firmes o americano se aproximou da menina, que parecia estar distraída:

- Oi Hina!

- Faz tempo que não nós vemos, Duo! – disse a menina sem surpresa alguma.

- Não estou entendendo o que você quis dizer com isso, eu não me lembro de tê-la conhecida antes, você poderia se explicar melhor?

- Você é realmente um baka, ainda não percebeu quem eu sou?

- Não estou entendendo... – de repente uma espécie de choque tomou conta de Duo, que gaguejando disse vo-vo-cê-cê... é... é... é o Heero!

- Baka, então descobriu!

- Não acredito! – o americano começou a rir sem parar, Heero estava realmente parecendo com uma menina, seu disfarce estava impecável, nem mesmo nos gestos ele se traía e apesar de sério ainda parecia bem feminino. Heero ficou com as faces coradas, estava se sentindo ridículo vestido daquele jeito, mas nunca discutia sobre uma missão.

- Dá para parar!

- Ah! Me desculpa! È que eu não pude me conter, é que você esta tão engraçado!- novamente o americano começou a rir.

- Isso não tem graça, Duo!

- Ah! Acho que chega, senão você me mata, né Hina? – o americano não agüentou e começou a rir ainda mais.

- Agora, chega! Senão eu vou embora! - disse Heero, já ficando irritado.

- Me desculpe! Por que você me chamou aqui? E porque você teve que se disfarçar de menina?

- O doutor J achou que vestido dessa forma eu poderia me infiltrar melhor. Eu te chamei aqui para esclarecer melhor a missão.

- Hina! Hinaaa!- um grupo de garotas veio correndo em direção a Heero, que abaixou a cabeça fazendo um sinal de negativo.

- Vamos lá. Paciência! – disse Heero quase num murmúrio, que não passou desapercebido por Duo.

O americano apenas soltou um sorrisinho, rapidamente as meninas se aproximaram de Heero.

- Finalmente te encontramos e quem é esse menino?

- È...- Heero tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido, por uma garota de cabelos compridos.

- Aposto que é outro menino pedindo para ficar com você?

Heero olhou para Duo e ficou o máximo que um ser humano pode ficar vermelho. Ele sabia que tudo aquilo seria usado pelo americano mais tarde contra ele. Duo apenas sorria em um sorriso que dizia bem suas intenções de usar aquelas informações.

- Não é nada disso! – disse Heero mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Ah! Hina larga de ser boba, ele é até bonitinho! – disse uma menina de cabelos curtos e castanhos.

- Já disse, para vocês pararem com isso!

- Hina, é muito bonito o que você sente pelo seu namorado, mas no momento ele não está aqui, porque você não fica com esse menino?!

- Eu já disse que não tenho namorado, nenhum! – disse Heero super estressado.

- Sei então, porque no acampamento, você ficou gritando de noite por ele: "Meu amor, eu te amo DMMMMM" – Heero rapidamente tampou a boca da menina no momento em que ela ia revelar o nome da pessoa por quem Heero chamava a noite e começou a sorrir um sorrisinho amarelo para Duo.

- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, por favor, me deixem sozinha aqui com ele!

- Está bem, mas depois vamos até sua casa saber dos detalhes!

- Tá bem! Mais tarde! Tchau!

- Tchau!!! – disseram as meninas em coro, saindo como loucas logo em seguida.

Duo continuou observando Heero, com um sorriso contido, Heero o encarou com um olhar de Morte e disse em seguida:

- Se falar disso para alguém eu juro que te mato!

- Até que você parece estar mais sociável, Hee-chan!

- Não me chame assim!

- Por que? Eu sei que você gosta! E como você ficou amigo daquelas meninas?

- Elas começaram a me perseguir, não consigo me livrar delas. Elas se parecem muito com alguém que eu conheço... –Heero olhou para Duo que sorriu e disse.

- Realmente elas se parecem com a Relena.

Heero petrificou diante daquele nome, a menina só vivia para persegui-lo, graças ao seu disfarce Relena não o encontrou dessa vez, mas ainda era um grande risco que ele corria.

- Hee-chan, você não ia me contar sobre a missão?

- Claro, a missão...

- Hina meu amor!

Nesse momento Heero se virou e viu o garoto mais popular da escola chegar próximo a ele, graças a seus instintos de soldado perfeito Heero pode se desviar bem a tempo do abraço do rapaz e rapidamente se escondeu atrás de Duo, que ficou um pouco enciumado com a investida do rapaz.

- Hina, meu amor. Eu estive procurando você por toda a escola, onde você esteve? Você ficou aqui me esperando, não foi? Desculpe tê-la feito esperar! – o rapaz deu um sorriso e ajeitou o cabelo com a mão esquerda.

- Me desculpe, mas eu estou conversando com... – Heero foi interrompido mais uma vez, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Quem é você? O que está pretendendo com minha namorada? – perguntou o rapaz que havia acabado de chegar.

Duo olhou para Heero que estava vermelho. Duo não sabia dizer se aquela cor era devido à raiva ou se era de vergonha.

- Acho que você está enganado, amigo. A Hina é minha namorada. – Duo decidiu entrar na brincadeira e dar uma lição naquele mauricinho.

- Namorado???!!! – disseram Heero e o rapaz na mesma hora.

- É claro! - Duo puxou Heero pela cintura e em seguida o abraçou de lado, Heero apenas se deixou conduzir. O rapaz olhou para Duo e deu um pequeno sorrisinho e disse:

- Se você é mesmo namorado da Hina.Prove.

- Que tipo de prova você quer?

- Porque você não a beija?

Duo ficou vermelho e olhou para o japonês que estava sério e calmo. De certa forma, Heero sabia que Duo não iria fazer aquilo com ele ou pelo menos pensava assim...

- Está bem então.

Heero olhou incrêdulo para Duo, que sorria alegremente.

- Você não vai fazer isso, né? – disse Heero quase em um sussurro.

- Não vai ser necessário olha só a cara daquele imbecil- disse Duo já quase tocando os lábios de Heero com os seus.

- Duo... – Heero fechou os olhos ficando com o rosto corado, sem perceber empurrou Duo antes que seus lábios se tocassem.

- Pare com isso! – gritou o rapaz, puxando Heero para seu lado – eu continuo não acreditando que vocês são namorados. – o garoto olhou para Heero que permanecia como um pimentão em seus braços - Hina, você continua sendo minha deusa. Lutarei por seu amor até o último instante. Por isso garoto, não se aproxime de novo dela.

O rapaz pegou sua pasta que havia sido esquecida no chão, beijou o rosto de Heero e foi embora. Com a partida do garoto Heero respirou aliviado.

- Acho melhor essa conversa ficar pra mais tarde. Senão daqui a pouco aparece o time de futebol da escola. 

Heero começou a sentir um tremor de terra e para seu desespero o que Duo acabara de falar estava acontecendo, o time de futebol, estava vindo em sua direção, gritando por seu nome, quer dizer gritando por Hina. Heero apenas teve tempo de dizer:

- Até amanhã!

E começou a correr daqueles lunáticos. Duo apenas sorriu, diante da cena, Heero correndo feito um desesperado do time de futebol e ainda vestido como menina. Ele teria muito o que contar para Quatre, Trowa e Wufei. 

    CONTINUA...

=============

###NOTAS###

Agradeço a minha amiga e beta Aryam pela ajuda com a fic. Valeu miga!

E obrigado a todos aqueles que leram. Sei que não e fácil ler uma fic minha. Por isso. Valeu pessoal!


End file.
